The stowaway Pirates Of The Caribbean 1
by Captain-Torrie-Pearl
Summary: Jack Sparrow and crew set out for more high sea adventures. However a new face arrives and she's not too fond with pirates...can Jack convince her not all Pirates are as bad as her fearsome enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Well what do we 'ave here lads." Hook chuckled evilly. "A bilge rat?"

Torrie gulped. She had been found. Hiding amongst the ship's cargo hold wasn't exactly as safe as she had hoped and now she would face the consequences. Hook leaned over her, a glint in his eye. He scowled as he propped the instrument which made up his left hand at the stowaway's shirt. By now Torrie was shaking. She had been caught plenty of times before aboard vessels unwelcome. But never by someone so fierce and so famous for piracy.

"What say ye to some...games?" His smile was threatening and he moved his hook so it was pressed against Torrie's throat. She winced and tried to back away but a crate behind her decided she wasn't to go anywhere. She needed an idea. And fast.

Torrie's eyes suddenly trailed to behind Hook and widened. It looked as if she was about to scream. At noticing her expression, Hook looked around. Torrie took no time in moving herself and shoving a boot hard into the Captain's stomach. He fell back in shock as she made a run for it, dodging the few crew members slashing of swords. Her legwork led her up to the decks only to find more pirates. Thanks to Hook cursing after her, they knew she was not to be ignored. Soon pirates were unsheathing their rapiers and cutlasses ready to attack. As a stowaway, Torrie never had carried such a weapon with her so she was left defenceless. All she could do was avoid the lunges by ducking, diving and throwing herself out the way. As a peg legged man attacked her but failed, Hook appeared in Torrie's sights. She knew she had to escape and had to do it soon.

"Ye'll regret crossing paths with me, lass!" He roared. Taking no time to think, Torrie darted for the gangplank and raced down onto the docks. She pushed past people not daring to look back to see if the angered pirate was on her tail. However screams and more cursing told her he was. Suddenly Torrie tripped. A thick rope had been left laying in her path which was extremely unhelpful for her escape. But something soon stopped her from hitting the ground completely.

"Steady on lass!" A man laughed as he caught her by the arms. He yanked her up so she was standing. She soon lost balance again as Hook slashed his fierce rapier, nearly slicing at her head. The man who had caught her also barely evaded the violence.

"To hell with ye!" Hook bellowed. He raised his sword above his head. Torrie looked up in horror. It was too late to move. Hook launched his strike.

"What be this?!" He suddenly snarled. The man who had prevented Torrie from meeting the floor earlier had crouched over her, his own cutlass blocked Hooks rapier. "That's not nice." The stranger said. Hook looked furious. He pushed down onto the weapons knocking the man away. Torrie scrambled to her feet picking up a sack on the way. As Hook focused back on her, Torrie swung the weak sack so it smacked hit straight across his face, spilling wheat out. Hooked staggered back slightly dazed. The stranger had gotten back into the action and punched the old Captain square in the jaw. Hook stumbled back and tripped on the rope Torrie had earlier. With him preoccupied, the stranger grasped Torrie by the arm and dragged her through the crowds until they were clear from the docks.

"Close call." The man panted. He had led Torrie down a thin alley behind some of the weathered buildings of Tortuga's residents. Now that she was safe, Torrie took a look at him. A red bandana peaked from under his strong leather tricorn hat. From under that, black dreadlocked hair framed his broad face which was decorated with a small moustache and thin beard which was twisted into two stands tied with single beads at the ends. Random beads were also draped from a few dreadlocks of his wired hair. He looked quite the colourful character. He wore a white puffy shirt and a few belts which lead onto his blue tinted trousers and lastly, the classical pirate boots. In a strange way, he appeared to be something out of legend.

"What?" He asked after noticing the girl he had rescued staring at him.

"Thanks." Is all she could think of. The man smiled revealing a silver tooth planted between normal pearly teeth. "Used to be a stowaway myself once. Course I was a lot younger." He stood up straight. "You're a little bit older than most stowaways." He noted. Torrie frowned slightly. "A lot of men don't tend to let women aboard. Bad luck or something."

"Well it was bad luck to let ol' Hook catch you. You're bloody lucky that you ran into me. Or tripped should I say."

"Blasted pirate." Torrie growled. "I just hope that be the last I see of him."

The stranger raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Not all pirates are quite like that. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." He bowed with outstretched arms. "Though try not to need to much. Or anything really." He added. "Torrie Pearl." Torrie said in an unsure tone. She was guessing by his comment that he too was pirate and she wasn't fond of them at all. "Pearl?" Jack's eyes brightened by her surname but he didn't say why. "Unusual yet stunning name." He made odd gestures with his hands. "And why was such a lady heading to this rock anyway?"

"I was actually trying to get off it. Bloody trading ship decided to pull into Tortuga a few days ago and I got off too soon." Torrie folded her arms. It was now clear to Jack that she obviously hated the pirate island as much as her run in with Captain Hook. "Leave? Milady, this place is free!" Jack exclaimed. Torrie tilted her head slightly. "If every town were like this then no one would feel unwanted!" He carried on.

"If every town were like this then they'd only be standing for eight days." Torrie muttered under her breath. But Jack had heard and looked a little hurt. But she was probably right. "You just need the right guide." He winked at her. She just rolled her eyes. "When you find an honest man, let me know then." She put on a fake smile and turned to walk off. Jack jumped in front of her, "I'm honest!"

Torrie put her hands on her hips. "Most of the time..." He added quietly. "Well...I'm a lot more honest than most of these Tortuga inhabitants."

"Yes well I don't exactly tend to mix with your sort." Torrie rolled her eyes. She edged past Jack but stopped at the mouth of the alley. "Thanks again anyway." She waved before disappearing into the filth covered streets.

Jack froze. _"Your sort."_ The stowaway's words echoed in his mind. He growled as they sunk in. He was about to chase after the girl when a familiar male voice shot through his ear;

"Cap'n! Thank heavens I found ye!"

Jack yelped slightly as he jumped round. "Mr Gibbs! Pray tell why you are sneaking up on your innocent beloved Captain."

"It's the _Pearl _sir! She's under attack!" The old sailor panicked between heavy breaths. Jack's eyes widened. Without saying anything, he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pushed his way past people as he carried on running through the busy streets on Tortuga. On the odd occasion he bumped into people and in the odd reaction someone would attempt to lash out at him. Eventually though, he collided with one very muscular body. "Sorry mate." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Jack looked up to see the person scowling down at him and raising a fist. "Beggin' your pardon sir, I –"

"Sir?!" The giant roared. In a fairly odd, deep woman's tone.

"I mean ma'm!" Jack waved his hands frantically. "I didn't notice your feminine glow with that rugged hair and stubble."

The woman roared again as Jack suddenly cottoned on that his comment probably wasn't the best save. She lowered her closed hand towards the pirate. It only missed him by inches as he threw himself out the way and carried on with his dash. He could hear her rampage behind him still.

The portcame into sight. Though it was hard to see exactly what was going on...clouds of black smoke hovered above the docks and around the ships. Well the few that weren't sailing away. Jack squinted and scanned the area. He trailed his gaze above the haze, identifying the blurs which were actually sails. Finally darker shades of black loomed through the thinner lining of the cloud. _The Pearl! _Jack realised.

Screams filled the air as cannon fire began. Men and women scattered in all directions apart from the half that joined in with the violence. The atmosphere carried the cries and shouts, and booms and snaps. Jack manoeuvred through the lively crowds. A man ran wildly past him, smacking a broken bottle against Jack's cheek on the way. He staggered sideways, bumping into more citizens. Someone else soon pushed Jack off of them, which resulted in more run-ins and yet more shoving. Eventually he hit the floor. Hard. Only to have the screaming crowds trample past him and kicking him accidently as they cleared the area. Jack winched in pain trying to roll out the way, but a heavy boot to the head knocked him out.

Torrie ducked low behind a stack of crates and barrels. Most of the citizens had cleared the harbour but the ones that stayed to fight. Another cannon fired. Torrie's eyes widened and she quickly dived to the floor as it whizzed past her body. Wood splints scattered everywhere. Luckily none big enough to spear the girl or cut her too badly.

"Bloody pirates!" She growled. Torrie wasn't a fan of violence. Especially violence such as what was happening before her. Thankfully she was pushed into a place of safety. Torrie had returned to the docks in order to hopefully catch a ride off Tortuga. However she returned at the wrong time.

Torrie glanced over a scorched crate. She noticed slightly off the docks, a few ships were at battle. One she noticed in particular. The _Cursed Python_. Hook's ship. She stared out at it in horror. Had she bought out his temper so badly that he went on a rampage?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. A pirate collapsed to the floor beside her, a deep gash across his face, through his eye and deep into his flesh. Blood oozed from the wound as well as from the one where a cutlass had been forced through his chest. Torrie let out a scream as the dying man choked on his final breath. She shuffled backwards staring at the horrific corpse, eventually gathering control of herself. She edged her way between the wooden boxes and cocooned herself, covering her ears in attempt to drown out the sounds of battle around her. She rested her head on her knees closing her eyes tightly. She was beginning to get scared. The echoing of cannon fire, gun shots, yelling, screaming and cries of pain, danced around her mind. Torrie heard another crate smash followed by the strangled scream of someone. It sounded too close for comfort...yet she was too frightened to move. Was she doomed as well?


End file.
